elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Heavy Armor (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Fists of Steel I edited the Jagged Crown link to link to the page for the item instead of the page for the quest.Alexander Stark (talk) 23:36, February 21, 2012 (UTC) It seems to me that the Fists of Steel perk uses the base armor values as opposed to the enhanced armor values gained from Heavy Armor perks; though, this is likely for game balance as improved and mastered heavy gauntlets can easilly reach values of 100+. - 06:51, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :Daedric armour has better stats than dragonbone so you can save yourself a perk by not choosing dragon armour crafting. 03:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Anon ::How is that balancing? Bows can inflict 200+ damage, I don't think 100+ with gloves would be overpowered in the least. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 17:15, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't want to load up my file, but I think my gloves were closer to 200, as I had level 100 smithing and 100 heavy armor. Bows have a 'charge up' time. Fists don't, and fists fly faster. I'd like to point out that I am in fact the OP. 03:33, December 17, 2011 (UTC) New Image for Skill? Just being a bit picky. If anyone has their heavy armor tree fully perked it would look more uniform with the majority of the other skill pages. As of now it is only the first perk or two. Maybe even hover your mouse to see the glowing picture of the helmet when you snap the photo would be nice too. Paladintech (talk) 23:43, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Reflect Blows? Does anyone know how Reflect Blows works? Does it prevent damage AND return 100% of it, or simply return 100% of it? The latter would make light armor far superior for damage mitigation, so I hope it's not that. reply to the above - "10% chance to reflect melee damage back to the enemy while wearing all Heavy Armor: head, chest, hands, feet ", You are so far off the mark its funny. Firstly, this is a Heavy Armor perk, so light armor has nothing to do with this, and secondly its a 10% chance not 100%. reply to the above - your reading comprehension is so bad I couldn't not reply to this. The question was whether the damage would be negated, and returned to the enemy, or you would both take the damage. And if the latter were true, 10% evasion is better than 10% damage return. :And if the latter were true, 10% evasion is better than 10% damage return. - Unless you were using DoT stacking, such as the Ebony Mail poison effect with Reflect Blows and a cloak spell. Plus you can't get 75% stagger reduction with light armor (Tower of Strength, Force Without Effort). Though in my experience the damage is negated when it is reflected back at the attacker. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 09:55, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :To who ever said that light armor would be superior to damage mitigation.... my 850+ AR daedric armor set says othervise. Also, light armor serves only one purpose, better sneaking, and it is mainly cheaper. However. the moment you take conditioning, heavy armor weighs nothing = makes less noise = light armor in all cases inferior. I even tested this on my second play through. Regular light armor with conditioned heavy armor, and no perks in sneak. enemies hear you coming from the same distance. Oh and that 850 Armor rating, shield is not included :) <3 smithing potions. i could propably go way higher with smithing armor on me when i improve them. :----you understand nothing about how damage mitigation works. the cap on armor rating is 567, so your 850 is 283 excess that is not benefiting you in any way. Light armor is superior in every aspect other than Reflect Bows adding potential damage output. Stamina regeneration, 10% chance of avoidance that stacks, unnoticeable movement penalty, sneaking. There is no benefit to using heavy armor over light other than looks and reflect bows. There is no comparison. :I'd like to point out that a frontal assault kind of warrior will have a MUCH easier time surviving his lower levels in Heavy Armor than he would in Light. I've made a Two Handed specialist in Light and a Two Handed specialist in Heavy and the Light guy can't stay alive. That said, a Thief playstyle can easily cross over into Warrior playstyle using Light Armor once he gets access to Glass and Dragonscale. 16:35, February 25, 2012 (UTC)Sneak+Stab People who want to focus on heavy armor should go with the Ralof at the beginning of the game. That makes the Imperial Captain spawn, who wears heavy armor. Going with Hadvar only gives you access to light armor.Sneak+stab (talk) 18:29, February 23, 2012 (UTC)Sneak+Stab Damage bug? Well, the thing is I had around 200 of dmg before getting the Fists of steel perk... then when I got the perk and changed my set to daedric, my damage was 1400 with the daedric bow.. and my AR around 800... First I thought It just was some visual bug so I started killing giants, mammoths, trolls, and even alduin.. all of them died in 1 or 2 hits... Did this happened to someone else? I have a few mods installed, but all of them are visual stuff... The game got REALLY boring after this... :| Simple curiosity btw, nothing serious lol. --Nad1991 (talk) 08:12, April 10, 2012 (UTC) im going too touch myself in skyrim tonight. im a level 356 in heavy armor. Updated with new information Am I right in thinking that the Shield of Ysgamoor also cannot be crafted?, only I didnt see it in the uncraftable list Updated with new information Why are there links on the perk names that redirect you to the exact same page. Confusing and pointless 01:33, October 22, 2012 (UTC) That is curious. Activating the link purge! Zelron Harbinger of the end times 01:41, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Helmets where you can see people's face Bethesda has to add more helmets where you can see other NPCs faces! I try to give Lydia a helmet where I can see her face but she kept dying so was I forced to give her ebony helmet. I like seeing her face. Bethesda, add some helmets where you can faces! Missing Lists? It may be my computer being dumb, but there are no lists on this page besides the one that outlines the perks. There are numerous places where it says "List of ___ here:" and there is nothing. It's either gone, or, like I said, my computer being dumb. 22:08, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Page was blanked? Ftaghn Talk 12:58, February 16, 2014 (UTC)